


樱

by Mitoya



Category: For Honor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitoya/pseuds/Mitoya
Summary: 骑士守护者（看守）x武士大蛇维京x大蛇





	樱

这有点无礼，骑士卸下了武士的面罩。

骑士的铁手指抹了抹武士的嘴角，大蛇依然不明白他说了句听不懂的话之后的动作意味。铁罐缝隙间的那双温和浅茶色的异域国度‘鬼目’在逐渐失去愉快的期待中不再流光溢彩。

夜风吹拂起大蛇身上酒宴气息，也在他们四周带起了一阵纷乱迷眼的粉色樱花雨。  
骑士漂亮的眼睛又有了生气，目光追逐武士身旁的落樱。

忍者神出鬼没的在大蛇身后说：“他要你吻他。”

大蛇回身震起一身铠甲上的落樱。忍者溜得太快，躲过了武士的刀鞘。

骑士把手指伸进笨重的头盔里，舔了舔指套上大蛇嘴角的残液，笨拙的给武士戴回面具，摆摆手，离开。

大蛇把面罩摘下，依然无法摆脱突如其来的窒息感，他困惑地抬头在月下静思。

骑士放下了自己的头盔，他席坐在毯准备擦拭自己的重剑，有客人进入了他的帐篷。武士走到他面前，骑士闻到了比武士身上更浓烈的酒香，在武士递给过来的一个白色小巧瓷器里。

骑士抓住了并肩作战不少时日，从未交流过的武士送酒的手腕。

大蛇平静的眉目触动了一下，目光在抓住他的手和骑士的脸两者间游移。骑士觉得武士没有被自己冒犯，大蛇放下了对一个武士最重要的刀，在骑士面前扯开了铠甲的系绳。几片藏在铠甲间的樱花瓣在脱解的动作中零落。

骑士始终全神贯注看着大蛇，表情随着武士衣物的渐少有了转变。他有点意外，但是拉近了武士。

骑士还在亲吻的前戏，武士已经直接在他胯上动了。骑士舔了大蛇的嘴角、嘴唇，舌头伸进去口腔内深吻，沉迷于追逐大蛇嘴里的酒味。

大蛇的肠壁紧紧的吸着骑士进出体内的硬器，他低估人种间的区别，过急吞吐不适应的粗硬阴茎，强烈胀痛和微妙的快感交缠，大蛇皱着眉，轻咬骑士的舌头，在每一次抬起自己臀部时尝试更舒服的角度。骑士的铁手套抚摸大蛇紧绷的肌肤，冰凉的铁具染上武士的体温。

东方的武士在骑士阴茎上恣情操弄至射精并不羞耻。

骑士笑着称赞大蛇，抱着他起身，把大蛇放在简易的置物桌上，双手紧掐住大蛇的腰，抽出性器再重新挤进武士体内，大蛇仰头抽吸，骑士用力深顶到囊袋也要进去了。

骑士的粗阴茎开始在武士的肠道里不断抽插，强力快速地深顶浅出。大蛇用桌上自己的武士刀撑在地上抵住一部分重量和冲力，另一只手抓着骑士的肩膀。

骑士挺动的腰胯撞击大蛇的臀部发红，  
骑士的性器在愈加快速的摩擦交合的脆弱肠道。

大蛇喘息呻吟着，再一次濒临绝顶的高潮。大蛇握住自己湿糊的前端，抱住骑士，双腿拘紧骑士的腰，紧致的肉肠吸着反复抽离的阴茎，骑士缴械射在了大蛇体内深处，性器小幅度磨蹭大蛇的敏感点，大蛇也射了才抽离黏糊的穴道。

武士穿戴整齐，沉默地拿起了他的武士刀毫无温存的走，只有在日后每一次交合中才会面对骑士坚定而明确的目光。

武士们一时和骑士们一起，一时又出现在维京人的阵营，利益的落脚点像激流中的浮萍。

维京们无理的哄闹越演越烈，大蛇的太刀对准呼喝着轮番上阵取乐的挑衅者。蛮勇的维京们出手不分轻重，但他不能轻易的把同盟定义为死决的挑战者。

又一个挑衅者被大蛇击倒，围住大蛇的维京群们爆发出嘲笑和嚷叫。

维京们困住收刀大蛇离开，他们仇恨失败，暴戾的的呼叫着拥出他们真正的强者。

那个粗旷刚猛的维京人首领目中无人震吼，傲慢地击打他的盾牌，大剑指向武士，蔑视着大蛇用剑刃拉开他手臂的一道血口，振臂高呼。

大蛇抽出太刀，维京人首领满意地看到他不再使用刀背，以刃相对。

数轮交锋，大蛇在野蛮冲撞下踉跄撤步，维京人戏谑大笑东方强壮男人身体，大蛇体力一缓又被再次被戏弄的维京人破防，冲撞得踉跄不已。玩腻的维京人把他击倒到爬不起来，踩住大蛇的手踢走了武士刀。

维京人抓起大蛇，轻松地挂在肩上，他拍了拍大蛇的屁股，双手挥舞喊着维京语，随即维京群里爆发掠夺后的欢呼。

没有斩首断肢，大蛇接受了作为野蛮游戏输家的惩罚。

营房里维京人掐着大蛇的脖子拎起来，双脚离地抵在墙上。他看了大蛇的下半身，松懈了掐住大蛇脖子的力道。

“你真是个荡妇。”

脱离窒息的大蛇看到了维京人赤裸豪不润饰的欲望。

“你会更高兴这个。”

维京人扯开了武士的裤子。

粗硕的硬茎卡在了全身震颤的大蛇体内，  
站着的维京人抬起大蛇一条腿在他肩上，抓着另一条腿拉向他腰后。惯力拉扯大蛇的下半身强行吞入了一小截性器，大蛇呻吟着痛出冷汗，全身肌肉绷紧，体内的软肠绞死维京人的肉茎，穴口滴出了血液。维京人抽出性器退到大蛇的软洞只含着肉茎的龟头，沉重缓慢地再推，享受大蛇挣扎的疼痛颤音维京人的阴茎开拓到尽头。维京反复同样抽捅折虐，大蛇生理疼痛的眼泪溢满脸庞。疼痛的操干持续到大蛇意识模糊。

大蛇睡醒过来，挣开沉睡的高大维京人钳制，挪动阵阵钝痛的屁股拔出维京人整根阴茎。穿戴回衣物，瘸着腿走出维京人的屋子，回去路上遇到的其他维京人又对他发出了昨天同样的哄笑。

维京的野蛮不需要遮掩。

维京们得意地目睹武士落败后，无法动弹的被狂野压迫交合操干精力，一次次狼狈从他们的营地离开。

大蛇的武道不被仇恨左右。那个维京人在战场上救了他，他表达了感谢，维京人的大家伙塞满了大蛇的嘴。

大蛇很难去多一点控制自己的嘴，口水都了溢出来。维京人的味道比骑士重太多，幸好喉咙没有味觉，大蛇吞咽着维京人的性器和自己口水。

维京人粗糙的手指捅进大蛇的屁股，频繁的开拓，窄穴早以能挤进维京人的四根大指，手指搅弄得大蛇不得不抬起屁股迎合。  
大蛇抬起眼睛看维京人，知道他多想把他的大家伙塞进大蛇的洞里，把大蛇揉碎操烂。维京人没有操进来，在大蛇喉咙里射了三次，宣泄的粗手指才抽出捅搅得里外红肿难堪的穴口。

他抬起大蛇合不拢的下颚，满意的看着大蛇艰难地咽下最后的精液。

大蛇赢了日常的挑战，没有能再离开，维京人把他按在大肉茎上自己动起来操自己。  
不再由争强好胜决定性的发生。

又一次与骑士们的斗争，大蛇听到了熟悉的声音，维京人的粗剑劈向那个声音的骑士，粗剑却在大蛇的招架的刀上划出一路的火花。维京人愤怒的朝大蛇吼，即使是骑士站起来划了他一剑也不能阻止他的愤怒。

脱离战场，维京人拖着大蛇到一个地方，在他人面前使尽蛮力狠狠地操烂他，最后像粘满精液和血污的破布一样被甩在地上，大声的谑笑让大蛇滚回老家生孩子。

大蛇生不出孩子，他不是女人，是天皇的武士。随着利益的改变，他又和骑士一起，骑士没有问大蛇任何问题，大蛇能勉强明白骑士对他说，大蛇可以在他死后拿走他的眼睛。

骑士已经接受了快亡国的事实。

骑士为最后的信仰砍向维京人。

大蛇抽出武士刀，刃锋在两者间决择倾斜。

 

一切开始之初，剑圣赏了碟中半截樱花瓣泛起涟漪的清酒：“妙哉妙哉！”

剑圣将其一饮而尽。月下微风渐拂，漂来风铃声和零落的樱花雨。野心勃勃的统治者，剑圣笑着振声问道。

“又要起风了，你能再为我斩下多少落樱？天皇第一武士。”


End file.
